


Clever Fox, Wise Dragon

by andicanthelpfallinginlovewithyou



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Deadlock!Jesse, Gen, M/M, Original Kwami characters - Freeform, also an amputee, constructive criticism is welcomed and appreciated, fight me, for like a chapter and a half, hanzo is unimpressed, maybe genji too idk, second fic ever whooo, southern charms and shit, this is entirely inspired by a piece of art that i saw three weeks ago, trans man hanzo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9846599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andicanthelpfallinginlovewithyou/pseuds/andicanthelpfallinginlovewithyou
Summary: Miraculous Ladybug AU with Hanzo and Jesse.Hanzo's family moves to Jesse's hometown, where the promise of a superhero watching over them tides over their concerns. Hanzo slams headlong into the hero business, and now that Talon grows more and more daring, he can't back out.Jesse is just happy for the company.





	1. Chapter 1

"Something is coming." 

Jesse lifted his head up from his bed. Pacce was flitting anxiously from one aspect of his 'room' to another, jumping from his bed to his bowl to his rock and back again. He was little more than a black and silver blur.

"What's coming?" 

Pacce paused, settling onto his rock. "Something. I can't tell what it is." 

"A new enemy?" he probed, sitting up and ambling towards the window, as if he could spot a new Talon agent floating over the rooftops. 

"No, I think an ally. But I can't tell for sure." 

Jesse looked down at Pacce. One of his ears twitched and quivered. "It might be nice to have a partner," he mused. The clock to his right began to play the soft twangs of country music. "Time for patrol. Ready?" 

"As always," 

"Pacce, transform me!" 

**********

Hanzo opened the door to his new room, unsurprised at the lack of furnishings. It was about the size of his room in his old house, but along the west-most wall was a massive window that overlooked the city. He strode towards it, throwing open the panel and leaning out, taking in the sunset-coloured sky. It was an older part of the city, with less roads and more cobbled walkways. The houses were all mostly the same height, two stories or so, and painted the same mild-mannered pastels. 

"Hanzo!" 

He ducked back inside and closed his window, just as Genji appeared in his doorway. His dyed green hair stood on end from running his hands through it.  
"Dinnertime, Dad ordered in from that pizza place we saw on the way here!" he said, and then promptly disappeared. 

Downstairs, his and Genji's parents were preparing for the meal. His father was setting out paper plates and plastic cutlery, and his mother was preparing some vegetables. 

She spotted him coming down the stairs and waved him over. "Darling, will you make a salad? Your lettuce is in the cooler." 

His father wandered over to the island, pulling up a chair and sitting down. 

"How are you liking the house so far?" he asked. 

Hanzo shrugged, chopping the head of lettuce with blinding speed. He barely avoided cutting his finger in the process. "It's nice. I like my room." 

Concern flashed across his father's eyes. "How's your binder? Not too tight?" 

Hanzo half-smiled to himself. "No, it's perfect. And I'm sure I'll do just fine at school." 

His father smiled, standing and walking around the island to wrap him in a one-armed hug. "My boys are nothing if not resilient," he said fondly. 

 

Hanzo yawned as he closed the door to his room. He had a futon on the floor for sleeping, but he wasn't ready to turn in yet. 

He silently opened his window and peered out, scanning the wall for appropriate footholds. With a quiet grunt, he climbed out his window and onto the wall, clambering up onto the shingled roof. 

The world seemed different from the roof. The houses seemed small, the lights in the windows light stars in a gloomy night sky. He sat down with his legs hanging over the ledge, taking in the evening. 

"Lonely?" 

He jumped, and began to teeter off the edge in his effort to look around. A worn leather glove clamped around his inner elbow and pulled him back to safety. 

Hanzo stared at the person. He was maybe half an inch taller, and he wore a black cowboy hat, black half-mask, black serape, black everything. His skin was darker than his own, a warm tan. 

"Sorry 'bout that," he said sheepishly. "Forget my own quiet sometimes." 

"Who are you?" 

He let go of Hanzo's arm and tipped the brim of his hat. "Black Fox, pleased to make your acquaintance," he said, his voice suddenly filled to the bursting with charm and southern friendliness. 

Hanzo eyed the hand he held out with the same mistrust one would place upon a pissed-off cobra. "Hanzo."

Black Fox raised one eyebrow and sat down beside him. "That's a nice name. Wanna tell me why yer out on the roof?" 

Hanzo glanced at him out of his periphery. "Just enjoying the evening." 

Black Fox nodded sagely and stood. "Apologies, again, for scaring ya," he said. "But I'll have to take my leave. The life of a superhero is a very important one."

Hanzo snorted. "Well, don't let me keep you." 

From behind him, Black Fox smiled. "Perhaps I'll see you again?" 

"Perhaps." 

"Bye, Hanzo."

Hanzo watched him run off the roof and land on the neighbour's veranda, not making a sound. He jumped and landed on the street, taking a moment to bow for him, and then strolled away.

Hanzo decided to go back to his room before another superhero spotted him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo gets a kwami and is screaming internally.

Genji was out when Hanzo returned home from school, and both parents were at work. He sighed enormously and walked up to his room, dropping his bag near the door and falling back onto his bed. His exhaustion overtook him and dragged his eyelids shut-

Something hit him in the face. He bolted upright and rubbed his cheek, looking around for the offending object. 

Something blue and noodle-like landed on his hand, and before he could swat it away, it spoke:

"You must be Hanzo." 

He opened his mouth, but only a panicked wheeze escaped his lips. Ignorant of his panic, the noodle-thing - it looked like a miniature dragon, actually - stood carefully on its hind legs. "My name is Shivv. You are my new holder." 

The dragon's words were met by silence. 

"I'm a Kwami," it continued, somewhat confused at his lack of reaction. It darted away and came back with a round blue pendant. "Here, put this on!" 

Hanzo reached out with shaking hands and took the pendant. It was about the size of a dollar coin, and it was surprisingly heavy for its size. The string strung through the hole at the top was a shiny brown leather. 

He pulled it on over his head, trembling fingers gently fluttering over the smooth stone as it settled over his sternum. 

"Now say: 'Shivv, transform me!'" 

"I'm not yelling nonsense because a hallucination told me to," Hanzo said sternly.

"I'm not a hallucination!" Shivv stamped their back leg angrily. "Just try it, okay? You won't lose anything!" 

"Ugh, fine." He stood and pulled his hair into a low tail. "Uh, Shivv, transform me!" 

Shivv zoomed into the pendant, and a cool feeling spread over him, stirring his hair and filling him with a pleasant chill down to the tips of his fingers. 

He opened his eyes and looked in the mirror. 

The first thing he noticed was the electric blue half-mask. It spiked out past his face and slightly resembled Shivv's face. He wore what looked like a kyudo-gi over sleeveless skintight shirt underneath, reaching up to his chin and the colour of the blue above a dusky horizon. The kyudo-gi was secured around his waist with a sash the same hue as his mask, and his legs were clad in traditionally printed hakama, the hems pulled taught around the starts of his metal legs. His hands were covered by yugake, and the pendant around his neck had a dragon-shaped design etched into the smooth stone.

_"Go to the window."_

The little voice in his ear was disconcerting, to say the least. "Why?" 

_"So you can try out your persona! Go on, see what you can do!"_

His curiosity seized him and he marched to the window, throwing it open and perching on the ledge. 

_"Jump!"_

He didn't give himself time to think of how it was a bad idea. He jumped off the ledge, felt gravity pulling his weight, felt the wind pick at his clothes-

A strong force halted his fall, angling to let him glide to the cobblestones. He stumbled a bit on landing, looking behind him to see iridescent blue wings. 

"Wha-"

_"You can manifest my wings for short times in the physical realm. They can't do much except soften a fall, but it's better than nothing!"_

The wings shivered and dissolved, settling over the silver arm-guard that protected his right forearm. 

He tapped it experimentally with a gloved fingernail. "What's this for?" 

_"A, for a shield, and B, that's where you store your weapon and communicator."_

"Weapon?" 

_"Twist the knob by your elbow."_

He gave the knob a sharp twist and yelped as a rod materialized in his hand. As he stared at it, it became a roiling mass of blue energy, forming and deforming until it flashed once, elongating into a massive bow in glittery silver metal and streaked with blue highlights.

A moment of silence passed before Shivv spoke. _"Handy with a bow?"_

"I can hit a target," Hanzo said defensively. 

_"Well, I hope that's enough. There's an Akuma heading right for you."_

Hanzo looked up and stared blankly at the giant creature stumbling towards him. It appeared to be made of cereal. 

Gunshots cracked through the air, and something red smacked the cereal monster between the eyes. It went down with a huge fuss, shaking the streets with its screaming and thrashing. It wasn't long before it began to rise once more.

_"Go go go, help him out!"_

Hanzo took off at a run, grasping blindly at his shoulder for an arrow to shoot. Finding one, he nocked it and took a moment to aim, firing it. It landed on its chest, though he was aiming for the neck. 

The second caught it squarely between the eyes, felling it once more. A black shape landed on the street, propping their hands on their hips and whistling. 

"Damn!" Black Fox turned to Hanzo and saluted with two fingers. "Nice shootin'! What's yer name, darling?"

Hanzo lowered his bow and breathed out a quiet sigh. "Blue Dragon," he said uncertainly. "You are Black Fox, correct?" 

"That I am, darlin'," He tipped his hat in greeting. "Pacce told me about you. You with us or against us?" 

"I don't even know if I'm cut out for this sort of thing," Hanzo admitted. He walked forward, his false legs clicking on the cobblestones. "What is this thing?" 

"Akuma. Her power's in her spoon. If you destroy it, then you release them from Talon's control." 

Hanzo watched as he demonstrated, shooting the spoon with a red bolt. The Akuma dissolved, leaving a small child in its place, holding a spoon. 

_"Release the dragons! Do it now!"_

Without thinking, he drew his bow back and aimed up high in the sky, a cry spilling out of his mouth before they formed in his mind:

_"Ryuu ga waga teki wo karau!"_

The tattoo decorating his left arm tingled, as if something was stirring under his skin. Suddenly, two translucent blue dragons erupted from his skin, following the arrow as it flew upwards. 

They coiled together in the sky before abruptly exploding, scattering blue-white shards of light all over the city. The rays dissolved the mess left behind by the Akuma. 

Black Fox whistled in appreciation. "That's mighty useful." 

Hanzo jumped when his pendant began to beep insistently. A portion of the dragon graphic had disappeared, leaving four pieces left. 

"What's that mean?" 

"Your transformation is almost up." Concern laced Black Fox's tone. "Best get back home, else people'll see you as a civilian." 

His bow deconstructed itself, the energy fitting itself into the guard of his arm. He turned, the claws on his feet catching on the cobblestones and propelling him forward. He streaked past his house, rounding a corner and ducking into an alleyway. The last of the dragon disappeared, and a warm feeling lapped over his body in waves. His civilian clothes replaced his kyudo-gi, and Shivv shot from his pendant, freely floating just before his face. 

Suddenly winded, he doubled over and panted, pressing the heel of his hand to his sternum. The dragon lighted down on his head, gently patting with its reptilian tail. 

"I don't think I've ever seen a Blue that took to it so quickly!" Shivv told him. "The twins obeyed you without a second thought!" 

Hanzo caught his breath and straightened up. "What pronouns do you use?" 

Shivv darted down his arm and settled on his wrist, balancing on two feet. "What do you mean?" 

He reached up and was about to pull out his hair tie, but he faltered. "Are you a boy, like me? Or something else?" 

Shivv had to think for a minute. "Well, all my other Holders referred to me as female, but that always felt wrong to me. But I'm not male either." Sheevv snuffed and blinked widely at Hanzo. "My first holder's child was like me. Third gender. I've always like xe." 

Hanzo smiled, carefully lifting his wrist and holding open the pocket on his chest. "Xe it is. You can hide in here; that way, you'll be close in case of an emergency." Shivv darted inside and poked xyr head out. Xyr tiny claws clung to the hem of the pocket. "Keep your head down," he said.

Shivv huffed and pawed at the inside of his pocket. "I'm hungry," xe announced. 

He gave xyr a questioning look as he let himself into his house. "What exactly do Kwamis eat?"

"Onigiri!" 

He checked the fridge. The top shelf held leftovers from the night before last, when his father ordered takeout from the Japanese barbecue they had passed a few towns back. Slightly unsure of himself, he plucked an undersized loaf from the styrofoam container and watched as Shivv crawled out of his pocket. Xe swallowed the loaf whole. 

"Still hungry," xe insisted, making a dash towards the container.

Hanzo snatched it up and shut the lid before xe could clean it out. "You'll get sick if you eat like that," he chastised, taking out a second loaf and chopping it in half. Shivv descended upon it and, if only to appease him, took small bites.  
"So," he said, drumming his fingers on the styrofoam container. "Why exactly did you choose me?" 

"I didn't, actually. The Master did. She can see many things, including your soul." 

"My soul?" 

"Well, an imprint of it. She can see your base qualities, and she gets the rest by watching." 

"She's been watching me?" 

"From a secure vantage point. Nowhere invasive." 

"O-Okay." He strode purposefully to the closet by the front door, picking up the training bow waiting behind an umbrella stand. The Kyūdō bow that came with being Blue Dragon was tough to work with, which explained why his shots were sloppy. "Settle in, we're going to the range." 

"I thought you could hit a target?" 

"Doesn't mean I don't need practice." He held open his pocket, allowing Shivv to curl up inside with the second half of the onigiri. He thought for a moment and grabbed his father's Kyūdō bow. 

He opened the door and stepped outside, taking in the street with new eyes. 

Shivv poked xyr head from his pocket. "So you're going to be Blue Dragon?" 

"I guess I am."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shivv is pronounced 'sheev'
> 
> Here is the piece of art that inspired this work: http://lauren-n-taylor.tumblr.com/post/154933177360/in-the-daytime-im-hanzo-shimada-just-a-normal
> 
> Thanks so much to the lovely Lauren Taylor for her permission to let me write this! 
> 
> Leave a kudo or a comment if you liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse is caught between a rock and a hard place. Other stuff happens.

Jesse pulled his neckerchief over his nose and tried to make himself seem smaller. 

A black oily tentacle of guilt coiled in his gut as he watched Marco, the leader of their drug ring/gang, leaned farther into the space of a teenaged boy and dangle a packet of cocaine in his face. The boy clenched his jaw and held out a wad of cash, snatching the packet from Marco's teasing fingers. 

Marco smirked at a job well down and counted the bills, striding over to where Jesse was waiting. He slapped down four crumpled twenties on the table. 

"Your cut, Jessie," he said. 

"Good. This place is sketchy." He looked around. The bar was, in a word, dirty. The glass on the table was covered in grease. He stood, collecting his money. "I'm leaving." 

"Whoa, hey!" Marco grabbed his hard, squeezing his inner elbow hard enough to bruise. "We just got here. Let's have a drink."

Jesse didn't get a chance to respond. A squadron of police officers burst in, guns drawn and shouting commands to each other. 

Marco bolted to his feet and dragged Jesse back deeper into the bar, slipping into the labyrinth of back rooms and halls. 

Something cracked Jesse in the nose. "Oof!" He went down with a crash and watched as Marco was grabbed in a headlock and slammed against the wall. He was frozen; another cop noticed him and grabbed his arm. Between then and the ride in the back of a squad car, he could only think of one thing: 

_What am I going to do?_

**********

"Jesse?"

Jesse looked up to see Mr. Reyes standing in the doorway. Behind him was his husband, Officer Morrison. 

His cheeks coloured with shame and he ducked his head, hiding his face in his arms. Somehow, this whole situation seemed much worse when his favourite teacher was staring him down. 

"Hiya, sir." 

Reyes sat down heavily across from him. "Can you tell me what happened?" 

"Deadlock got busted on a drug trade," he replied. "I was there for security." 

Reyes didn't speak for a moment. "This looks real bad, Jesse." 

"I know." 

"You could be facing juvie." 

"I know." 

"What would your Ma say?" 

Jesse slammed his fist against the table, glaring at him. "I know I fucked up, dammit!" he shouted. 

Reyes leaned forward. "What are you going to do about it?" 

Jesse leaned away and crossed his arms. "I don't know." 

Reyes flipped through the file once more. "Juvie looks bad to future employers. Here's what we can do: Jack and I take you in to live with us in place of juvie. You get off the hook with a warning, so long as you behave from now on." 

Jesse fixated on him; the offer seemed too good to be true, even with the added downside of living with a teacher. 

"Deal." 

**********

"Gah!" 

Hanzo fell with a painful crack on the cobblestones, one leg buckling and smacking his knee against the stones. With a wince, he pulled himself to his feet. 

"I'm not getting any better," he grumbled, half to Shivv and half to himself. "Are you sure I can call the dragon's wings by myself?" 

_"All the others have been able to. Maybe try again?"_

"I might have to start catching you if you keep fallin' like that," a voice pointed out. He looked up, narrowing his eyes at Black Fox as he landed on the ground without so much as a stumble. "Something not working?" 

"It's nothing," Hanzo said quickly. "I haven't seen you around for a few weeks." 

Fox waved his statement off. "I've had a less than wonderful month," he replied. "I've been under a tight curfew for a little while, but Mr. Re- my guardian is letting me out for bits at a time." 

Hanzo was about to reply in no gentle manner when a voice echoed from two blocks away:

"I am Violet Lightning! Your electricity belongs to me!" 

Fox drew his pistol and cocked back the hammer. Hanzo was already halfway there, sprinting through the streets like a man possessed. 

Violet Lightning turned out to be an Amazonian woman that tore the electricity from the nearby shops and street lamps. Her limbs crackled with purple arcs of energy, and she lashed out as Hanzo tripped over himself, sending a handful of lightning rocketing towards him. He scrambled out of the way and drew his bow, watching with morbid interest as the electricity totalled a scooter. 

Violet yelped as a red bolt struck her in the chest, sending her sprawling backwards. Fox skidded into the square and rushed to Hanzo's side. 

"Have you found her object yet?" 

Hanzo mentally smacked himself. "No, not yet." He drew an arrow and fired, only for Violet to turn it to ash. With pure rage in her eyes, she separated into five figures and surrounded them. 

Fox grinned widely. "Blue, duck and cover!" he called, cocking his gun. 

Hanzo scrambled to hide behind a car as Fox took a precious three seconds and fired, hitting all five of the targets in the chest. 

The four clones dissolved, leaving only Violet. Her electric smile grew as she moved her hand like a whip, an arc of lightning reaching out and coiling around Fox's torso. With a yell, he collapsed, the electricity in his body making him shake uncontrollably on the ground.

Hanzo helplessly watched from behind the car, studying Violet for her cursed object-

He zeroed in on a tiny purple object clenched in her fist. It looked like a brush for applying nail polish.

A plan began to form in his mind. He leapt onto the car, shouting as he did so: "Look at me!" 

Violet turned her gaze to him and growled. With a yelp, he dodged a ball of lighting and jumped to the ground, firing three arrows in quick succession. She ashed all of them, but found herself backed into a corner. 

He drew one last arrow and fired, projecting his shield as it split into dozens of projectiles and ricocheted in every direction possible. Two lucky arrows struck her in the shoulder and the chest, knocking her down and temporarily stunning her. 

He dashed forward and snatched up the nail brush, crushing it under his foot. With one final arrow, he fired at the sky and set his dragons to repair the damage.  
He heard Fox groan and rushed to his side. 

"Are you alright?" 

Fox coughed and rubbed his chest as the blue energy swept over him. "Better now." 

The fox design on his bracelet lost a third segment, leaving him with two minutes.  
Fox deliberated for a moment before lunging forward and enveloping Hanzo in a warm, churro-scented hug. 

"Thanks for saving me," he said quietly, and then he was gone. 

Hanzo was left standing alone in the square, a little confused. Deep within himself, a warm feeling began to bloom, one that smelled like gunpowder and churros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to put out as much content as possible before i get writer's block again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse is fucked, Hanzo was just trying to have a good time and he's feeling so attacked right now.

Jesse couldn't resist smiling the whole way home, even as he tripped and fell into his room. His transformation timed out as he fell onto his bed. 

Pacce landed with a squeak on his forehead. "What're you smiling about?" 

"Blue is just really cool," Jesse replied, and even he could hear the faintest wisp of lovestruck idiocy. 

Pacce sat up and brushed his tail over Jesse's forehead. "You know you can't pursue him, right?" 

Jesse bolted upright, reaching up to catch Pacce. "What? Why?" 

"It's dangerous. It's never advised for Blues and Foxes to be together romantically. Talon could easily find out, and if one of you is injured or killed, it becomes all the more dangerous for the other." 

"So? It's like that everyday!" 

"Dammit, Jesse, listen to me!" Pacce swatted him on the arm. "You know what happened to the last Blue? She died protecting my previous master, and then Sabine killed herself. It's not worth it. It's never worth it!" 

Jesse frowned. Sabine was the previous Black Fox, and from what Pacce had told him, she had been his favourite. 

"I don't want to lose you," Pacce admitted, curling up on Jesse's forehead. 

Jesse gently stroked Pacce's ears. "You won't. I promise." 

The front door opened downstairs, accompanied with cheerful babbling in Arabic. He grinned and sat up, making sure Pacce was tucked into his neckerchief before thundering down the stairs. 

"Jesse!" 

A small body collided with him just as he reached the landing. Fareeha looked up at him with wide brown eyes. Her straight black hair was adorned with traditional Egyptian ornaments and her skinny arms squeezed his middle with shocking strength. 

"Hey, Pharah!" He ruffled her hair and looked to Ana. "Hey, Ms. Amari. Are you staying for dinner?" 

"No, no, I just need Gabe and Jack to watch Fareeha tonight." She opened her purse and pulled out two twenties. "I have to run, but here's money for dinner. I know they never eat anything but pizza anyway." She knelt down and kissed Fareeha on the forehead. "Be good, Habibti."

**********

"Higher, higher!" 

Fareeha shrieked with delight as Jesse lifted her even higher, jogging around the backyard and making airplane noises. 

"Justice rains from above!" she cackled, breathless from squealing and laughing. She swatted him on the shoulder to get him to make explosions with his mouth.

"Ooh, can you be Black Fox?" she asked, scrambling to get down. He set her down and planted his fists on his hips. 

"It's high noon, Violet Lightning!" he announced. Fareeha giggled and ran away as he made a grab for her. 

"Jesse, Fareeha, pizza's here!" Mr. Reyes was leaning against the patio doorway. 

"Aw, but we're playing!" Fareeha whined. 

" _Què pena!_ The food's getting cold!" 

Jesse grinned and snatched Fareeha up, throwing her over his shoulder like a fireman. She shrieked and laughed, even as he carted her inside. 

Officer Morrison looked up as they walked inside. Jesse hadn't gotten into the habit of calling him Jack, or Mr. Reyes Gabe, like they had invited him to. The table was set with paper plates, and the three large pizzas were lined up on the counter. "Go ahead and dish up yourselves," Morrison said, setting a salad on the table. 

Fareeha snatched up one of the four plates and ran to the counter. "I want cheese!" She was so short that she couldn't see over the counter. 

"Alright, kiddo," Jesse said amicably, taking her plate and dropping on two slices of pizza. He followed her to the table and sat down next to her. 

Mr. Reyes poured them both a glass of orange juice. "So, Pharah, how was school?" 

Fareeha got a smug look on her face. "Bobby said girls weren't as strong as boys, so I pushed him into a puddle." 

Morrison hid his face in his palms and groaned, while Mr. Reyes cackled into his slice of pizza. "Fareeha," Morrison said, trying to be stern. "You can't always push boys into a puddle." 

"But he said-"

"I know, I know-" 

"He deserved it, Pharah, don't worry-"

"Gabe, you're not helping- alright, Jesse, how was your day?" 

"Good. Ran into a friend from school." 

"Oh? And how was- ?"

He scrambled to remember the name of the new kid in his chemistry class. "Hanzo. He's new. He was fine; he was going to the archery range." 

"Hm. Maybe you should invite him over," Mr. Reyes suggested. "I think you've proved yourself responsible enough. What do you think, Jack?" 

Morrison nodded seriously. "If you want to invite him over, we'd love to have him." 

Jesse forced a smile, internally cursing. 

**********

"Hey, Hanzo!" 

Hanzo cursed and jumped backwards, looking to his left. One of his classmates, McCree, if he remembered correctly, leaned his shoulder against the lockers, an easy and charming smile on his lips. He wore blue and white flannel, a stark contrast to the torn denim and Deadlock tee that he wore previously.

"Hi," Hanzo replied uncertainly. "What do you need?" 

McCree's eyebrows rose almost comically high. "Nothin'! Just wanted to meet ya properly 'n all." He held out his hand. "I'm Jesse." 

Hanzo shook his hand once and withdrew. "Hanzo Shimada," he replied, out of habit. He winced. 

Jesse laughed, playful and goodnatured. "So where'd you live before here?"

Hanzo turned to his class, watching as Jesse fell into step beside him. 

"Hanamura." 

"That's in Japan, right?" 

"Yes." 

"Cool. How are ya liking Overwatch High?"

"It's nice, i suppose. Especially with a clean slate." 

They crossed the cafeteria, still talking. "So, do you like the city?" 

Hanzo had to think for a moment. The past month had been dedicated to figuring out how to be a superhero. There hadn't been much time to go out. "I haven't been out much, actually," he replied. "I've been . . . occupied with catching up." 

Jesse threw his arms open wide. "That's no way to live! What are you doing tonight?" 

"Nothing, I guess." 

"Let me take you out. Have you ever had churros?" 

He couldn't help but think of Fox, not bothering to quash the fluttery sensation in his belly. "That sounds nice-" 

He didn't finish his thought. Three bullets struck his chest in quick succession. There was a moment where there was no pain, only shock, and he looked down at the triangle of holes in his shirt. He noticed the blood tinting the pale orange of his shirt when the pain set in. 

His chest seized with panic, and when he tried to scream, only a wheezing sigh escaped he fell backwards, barely registering Jesse's arms around him. He was set gently on the floor, and then he blacked out. 

When he came back, Genji was sitting next to him, eyes wide with fear and yelling indistinctly. 

"-anzo! _Aniki_ , are you alright?!" 

"'M fine-" His words gave way to a wracking cough. Each cough felt like a sledgehammer against his chest. Something warm trickled from the corner of his mouth. 

A black shape landed in his periphery, and he made an enormous effort to turn his head. 

Fox knelt beside him and gently laid his hand on his shoulder. "Hey, Hanzo," he said, his voice shaky. "How're ya feeling?"

Hanzo wheezed as he lifted his arm and tapped him on the nose. "You . . look worried," he gasped. 

"Hell, darlin', 'cause you got a bunch holes 'n you!" Fox inched forward, wrapping his arms under Hanzo's knees and under his neck. He whimpered. "Shh, I know it hurts, just stay strong, okay?" Fox looked to Genji. "Are you his brother?" 

"Y-Yeah." 

"Call yer Ma 'n Pa, we're goin' to Mercy Hospital. Okay, Hanzo?"

Hanzo could only find strength to nod. Darkness began to eat at his vision. His body was lifted off of the floor, and a cool draft passed over his sweating face.

"Stay awake, darlin', we're almost there," Fox said, concern lacing his words. 

"'M tired," he wheezed, the pain making his thoughts sluggish, throwing his mind into darkness, like the closing fall of a theatre's lights-

"Hanzo, stay-"

And the curtains swept shut, leaving him in darkness with only his hammering heart for company, before that too was silenced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having fun, is anyone else having fun?
> 
> Leave a kudo or a comment if you liked it! As always, constructive criticism is welcomed and appreciated. 
> 
> If you want to scream at me more privately, my tumblr is pixeltheweirdo at Pixels And Doritos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse visits Hanzo in the hospital and learns something incredibly interesting.

"So, who are you?" 

Jesse resisted the urge to fiddle with the flowers he held in his hands. Genji looked at him expectantly. His green hair was lank and laid flat. 

"Uh, Jesse McCree. I'm Hanzo's classmate." 

Genji's eyes widened in interest. "Oh! He's talked about you a lot. You can put the flowers on the table over there." He pointed to the table, where three bouquets already sat, sprucing up the room with pops of blue and yellow. The brown paper surrounding the lilies crinkled loudly as Jesse set them down. 

He sat down, awkwardly drumming his fingers as he avoided looking at Genji. Hanzo looked almost dead, his shock of dark hair the only semblance of colour on the bed. A small blue pendant sat on the table next to the bed, next to his clothes.

"He talks about me?" 

"All the time." 

Jesse bit the inside of his cheek. "What does he say?" 

Genji widened his eyes and clasped his hands together, somehow managing to look like every shoujo manga protagonist ever created. "'Oh, Genji! Jesse is so cool and cute and charming! I hope he notices me!'" He doubled over and laughed, his breath coming out in shorts. 

Jesse huffed. "That's cruel, man." 

Genji laughed and stood. "I'm going to take the car and try to find him some of the drinks he likes. The doctors said that he should be waking up in a little while, but Mom and Dad should be back by then. Are you cool to wait with him?" 

"Oh, yeah, sure-" 

"Cool, bye!" And Jesse was left alone with Hanzo.

Pacce poked his head from Jesse's neckerchief. "Hm." 

"What?" 

"Oh, nothing," he assured him, zooming over to inspect Hanzo. After a terse ten seconds, he fluttered over to the stack of clothes on the bedside table. He landed with a squeak on the shirt's chest pocket. 

Jesse jumped when a tiny voice that definitely did not belong to Pacce spat out a stream of Japanese curses. 

A tiny blue thing wriggled out of the pocket and darted to Hanzo's forehead, curling up just over his eyebrow. "Leave me alone!" the tiny dragon squeaked, teeth bared. 

Pacce blinked owlishly and settled down on Hanzo's shirt. "Shivv. It's good to see you." 

The dragon, Shivv, sat up on their back legs. "Pacce, how are you?" 

Jesse was stuck half a step behind. "Wait, you two know each other?" 

Shivv turned to Jesse. "This is your holder?" 

"Yeah. Jesse, this is Shivv. Xe is another Kwami." 

Jesse stared hard at Shivv. "Wait, Hanzo is-" 

Shivv froze. "Oh no." 

"He's Blue Dragon?!" Suddenly everything made sense, and the anxiety slowly melted away, replaced by a giggly warm feeling.

Pacce began to hover over the shirt. "This is bad." 

Shivv suddenly hit Jesse square in the forehead. "Listen to me, cowman, you cannot tell Hanzo that you know who he is. It's dangerous. You understand?" 

"I understand." Jesse's mind was still reeling. 

"Mmrph," Hanzo mumbled. 

Shivv darted to his side and nuzzled across his chin before glaring at Jesse. "Not a word." Xe nodded to Pacce and slithered into Hanzo's shirt's chest pocket. Hanzo stirred feebly, prompting Pacce to hide away in Jesse's bandana. 

Hanzo sleepily opened his eyes and hazily focussed on him. "Hi," he said groggily, shakily waving at him. 

Jesse sat down. "Hey. How're you feeling?" 

"Like cheddar." 

Jesse snorted. "Huh?" 

"You know," Hanzo gestured to his torso. "Full of holes." His eyes widened in panic. "Swiss cheese! I meant Swiss cheese!"Jesse laughed, his breath wheezing in his lungs. Hanzo smacked him on the arm. "Stop laughing!" 

"'M sorry," Jesse giggled. "I was just thinking that my Ma said the same thing when she had her appendix out." 

Hanzo snort-laughed, and he fell in love. "I feel bad, you know."

"For what?"

"For missing our date," he said, his words somewhat sluggish. "I feel bad." 

"Aw, don't feel bad, it wasn't your fault." Jesse felt somewhat absurd, telling him that getting shot wasn't his fault. 

"Maybe I can make it up to you when I get better," he said, almost playfully. His eyes flicked to the door, and his smile grew wider. _"Ohayo, Tou-San."_

Jesse looked up to see an older man with Hanzo's hair and Genji's nose step into the room. _"Ohayo,_ Hanzo," he replied. _"Chyoushi wa dou?"_

"Eh." He made the so-so movement with his hand. 

"I'm gonna go," Jesse said, standing up. "Get well soon, Hanzo." He nodded to the older man and made to leave. 

"Jesse! Don't forget your phone," Hanzo said, the edge of a laugh in his voice. He turned back and was surprised to see his phone in Hanzo's slim hand. 

"Thanks." 

Hanzo waved goodbye with a contented smile on his lips. "See you soon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo is still alive and tried to make a pun.
> 
> This chapter is super short and i apologize for that, but the other plot stuff should be coming along shortly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji is a little shit, but only for a few sentences. Fox is a smooth and fantastic cowboy.

_"SHOT THROUGH THE HEART, AND YOU'RE TOO LATE-"_

"Kaa-San, Genji's playing garbage again!" 

"It's your theme song, Hanzo, embrace it!" 

Hanzo let his head fall back against his pillows and groaned. The music dropped to a more manageable volume, due to their mother shouting at Genji, which was a small blessing. 

A black shape appeared in the window. Fox waved once before letting himself in, balancing on the sill. "Hey," 

"Hi. I was unaware that I was so popular with superheroes." 

Fox snorted. "Just the one, I hope," he joked, sitting down. "How's the chest?" 

"Alright. Wish I could go outside though." He reached for his phone on the bedside table. "Jesse hasn't texted me yet." 

Fox raised one eyebrow. "Has a cute boy caught your fancies, darlin'?" 

Hanzo flushed. "N-No! He was nice to me, and I wanted to stay in contact." 

Fox laughed. "Well, I'm actually good friends with Jesse, so-"

"Don't tell him I like him!"

"No, no, I'll tell him to text ya. How's that?" 

Hanzo settled back down and sighed through his nose. "Alright," he agreed. "That's acceptable." 

"Thought it might be." Fox stepped gingerly into the room and conjured a bottle of toxic green soda. "Here. I didn't know what kind you liked, so I got watermelon." 

Hanzo was lost for words, even as Fox set the bottle down on the bedside table and fluttered back to the window. 

"Thank you, Fox. For everything." 

Fox looked back and winked, tipping the rim of his hat. "Anytime, darlin'," he replied, before jumping out the window. 

**********

Hanzo clambered onto the roof with a grunt of effort, his arms shaking with the strain. He pressed one hand to his sternum and took a moment to catch his breath. 

The clicking of spurs announced Fox's presence. "You okay, Blue?"

"'M fine," Hanzo grunted, forcing himself to stand. He had been instructed not to bind for another two weeks, and his suit seemed to understand. The tight material around his chest felt more like a sports bra than a binder, which he was grateful for. 

He swayed only slightly and wiped the sweat from his brow. "How many more points do we need to cover?" 

Fox was poised to catch should he overbalance. "We're halfway through the circuit. Can you hold out till then?" 

"Y-Yeah, I can . . . do you hear that?" 

Something was whistling with accelerating frequency, and Hanzo cocked his head. His hearing was always a little better when he was suited up, and he could definitely hear something like a bullet-

His eyes widened and he turned to Fox, surging forward and pushing him down. The stucco of the next building cracked as a bullet collided with the plaster. 

Hanzo looked to where the bullet had come from, and saw the flash of a purple leotard as the sniper turned tail and ran. 

He scrambled to his feet and gave chase, the claws on his metal feet scratching over the shingles as he launched himself across the gap between the houses. He landed with a screech of iron claws and cement and looked up. The sniper was three houses away and still going strong.  
His chest burned as he followed, his hands scraped and red as he landed on his hands. His lungs were searing with lost breath as he skidded to a halt and drew his bow. 

His arrow flew straight, and he watched as it sailed towards the sniper, only to ricochet off of a cement wall as they disappeared completely. 

Wheezing for breath, he sprinted to where his arrow lay and picked it up.  
Fox grunted as he landed on the roof, rolling off the momentum and coming up on his knees. Hanzo immediately felt awful; he had forgotten about his partner.

"Who was that?" Hanzo's voice was raw from running so hard. 

"Her name is Widowmaker. She's a member of Talon." 

"Is she the one who shot m-" He coughed. "That kid at Overwatch High?"

"Yeah." 

Hanzo's cheeks coloured. "I lost her. Sorry." 

Fox patted him on the shoulder, giving him a warm smile. "She's a slippery one. Don't feel bad." 

Something like gunpowder-smell filled his nostrils. He looked around, spotting a pillar of veridian smoke two blocks away. 

"Akuma."

Fox drew his gun and cocked back the hammer. His serape fluttered over his shoulder and the brown hair that peeked out from under his hat stirred. He flashed Hanzo a bright and confident smile. 

"Ready?" 

_I'm fucked._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point, I'm just winging it. Im sorry this chapter is so short, but i hbr no idea what the main plot is gonna be, so bear with me!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fic, constructive criticism is encouraged. 
> 
> Leave kudos and a review if you liked it! It starts out kinda slow, but the next chapter will definitely have some awesomeness and awkward Hanzo.
> 
> Also, Jesse's Kwami's name is pronounced the same as pace.


End file.
